Sakura and the new student
by Kawaii Bell
Summary: Sakura meets a new student who just moved to her school. And for some reason she trusts him. so what happens when he wants the clow cards. read to find out. SS Lemon
1. Default Chapter

Sakura and the new student

By Kawaii Bell

Disclaimer: I am only going to say it once. **I DO NOT OWN Cardcaptor Sakura** so don't sue me!

This story is in parts not chapters.

It was a beautiful day. A young girl was sitting in her room. Her room was big and beautiful, it was painted a snowy white and it had small cherry blossoms painted on. Today was her first day of high school. She was a quiet girl, she kept to her self. She had beautiful green eyes like emeralds her hair was down to her shoulders. Her name was Sakura Kinomoto, the mistress of the Sakura cards. She got up from her chair and changed into her school uniform it was a skirt that reached right past her knees. The shirt was loose on her slim figure. She wanted her shirt to be loose because she liked loose shirts on her body. She brushed her silky hair then put it in a beautiful bun with cherry blossom chopsticks. She put on her geeky glasses for school. She wanted to look like a nerd so she wouldn't be bother although she had contacts for her eyes. She grabbed her bag and walked out the mansion that she lived in but no one knew she lived in a big house because she always looked poor. She got into a car and the car drove away. The car stopped at 2 blocks away and Sakura got out and walked to school. Sakura walked into the school and into her class she stopped at her desk and sat down. She waited for school to start and when it did no one noticed her. Which she was happy that no one noticed her. The teacher took attendance and taught the lesson.

A year and a half went by and Sakura was never noticed until one day. It was a beautiful day the sun was shining and the trees, the flowers were in full bloom. A new student had transferred to Sakura's school. Sakura was sitting in her seat when this happened.

"Class your attention please."

The teacher said.

"Class we have a new transfer student from china. Xiao Lang Li. Please welcome him to our school."

The teacher said as a new student walked in. He had short messy chocolate brown hair and amber eyes. Every girl was eyeing him. He was really cute and handsome.

"Mr. Li please tell us something about you."

"Well my name is Xiao Lang Li and you can call me Syaoran Li my Japanese name. And I come from china."

"Mr. Li please take a seat next to miss Kinomoto. Miss Kinomoto please raise your hand."

Sakura unwillingly raised her hand. Syaoran took his seat next to Sakura. Sakura just sat there and kept quiet.

"Hello."

Syaoran said to Sakura she didn't answer.

"Don't even bother she doesn't talk to no one, except for the teachers. I'm Yumi nice to meet you."

"Same here Yumi."

Lunch

Sakura was sitting down under a cherry blossom tree eating her lunch. When Syaoran came up to her.

"Hello, what's your name?"

Sakura didn't answer just kept eating.

"Aren't you going to answer me?"

Sakura didn't say anything again.

"You have the clow cards don't you."

"How do you know about the cards?"

"Well you do have the cards so give them to me."

"No I can't let you have my cards."

"What do you mean 'your' cards!"

"The clow cards are mine they are no longer clow cards they are sakura cards."

"Let me see the cards."

"Fine, oh by the way my name is Sakura Kinomoto."

Sakura said taking out her cards.

"These are the Sakura cards."

"Amazing you did all this to the cards."

"Yes. I did this by myself, with no help."

Syaoran was trying to open the book.

"Here let me help, for some reason I feel I can trust you."

Sakura said taking a key out and opening the book. The cards just stayed in the hidden compartment.

"These are the sakura cards. The clow cards turned sakura cards."

"Wow, Sakura why don't you speak to anyone?"

"Well I don't want to have any friends or any thing I just want to be invisible. Which I'm good at."

"Well Sakura could you be my friend at this school?"

"Sure, I will. Syaoran. How about you come over to my house today? And I'll show you the sakura card's power."

"Sure Sakura."

Syaoran said.

"Can I eat lunch with you?"

"Umm… sure."

After school

Syaoran was waiting at the gate, the entrance to school, for Sakura. She met up with him and began to talk as they walked away. Two blocks away Sakura stopped at a limo.

"Come on Syaoran."

She told Syaoran as she boarded the limo. He followed.

"Wow this is your limo?"

"Yes. I never ride it directly to the school I always walk two blocks."

"Oh, so your rich?"

"Yep."

"So why do you wear those glasses?"

"Umm no one knows I'm rich except you. And please keep it a secret."

"Okay but you need a make over."

"Don't worry I'm going to change when I get home."

Sakura's mansion

"Amazing house."

"Thanks."

"Sit down in the living room while I go and change."

"Okay."

Syaoran and said as he sat down on the couch in the living room."

Sakura's room

Sakura took her uniform off and she dressed in a summer dress with cherry blossoms decorating it. She took off her glasses and took out her ruby color contacts out. She took out her hair from the bun and braided her long hair and tied it with a green ribbon. She walked down the stairs. And went to the living room. And surprised Syaoran.

"Wow Sakura, you look beautiful."

"Thanks."

"What happened to your ruby eyes?"  
"Well those are contacts my eye color is emerald."

"Your eyes are beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Why do you hide your self?"

"Because I don't want any one to know now the reason you're here is to see the cards well…."

Sakura released the cards, they surrounded Sakura.

"I've made some new cards too."

"Your amazing and beautiful."

This made Sakura blush a soft pink.

"Sakura the reason I came to Japan is to find the cards. And seeing you, already capturing the cards was just a waste of time."

"I can't give you the cards, but I can assure you that I can take care of the cards. I know that with great power comes a big responsibility."

Sakura said calmly.

"True, Sakura who do you live with?"

"With no one except for the maids, butlers and drivers who serve me."

"Wow by yourself?"

"Yep. Why?"

"Because my mother told me to come home as soon as I capture the cards, well like the cards have been captured I have to go home."

"So what dose this have to do with me?"

"Well I was wondering if you would come with me back to china?"  
"Umm sure I will."

"But what about my school?"

"Don't worry we'll attend school in china."

"Alright when are we going to china?"

"In a month"

"Fine by me."

"Sakura could you stop hiding your face and be your self?"

"I don't know but alright."

This morning Sakura didn't put in her ruby contacts or her loose shirt and her skirt was a little shorter and her hair was down and two cherry blossom clips. She climbed into the limo and drove off to school. Syaoran was waiting for Sakura at the gate. The limo pulled up and stopped at the gate a crowd formed as a driver stepped out and opened the door and a girl stepped out with high heels and beautiful emerald eyes and long honey brown hair. Syaoran stepped forward and took Sakura's hand and helped her out.

"Who is she?"

Some one asked.

"Who knows but Syaoran knows her."

"Syaoran who is she?"

"Yumi her name is…."

"Sakura."

Sakura said before he finished.

"Whaaa? How can she be Sakura Kinomoto?"

"Well one I am not wearing my color contacts or my geeky glasses and I don't have my hair in a bun."

Sakura said as she and Syaoran went to her classroom.

"Wow Sakura you really out did your self."

"Thank you."

One month later

Sakura had fired all of her employees and packed all her things and left with Syaoran to china. They rode in a jet plane to a private airport. They landed and Syaoran helped her out and they boarded a limo. And the limo took them to a big mansion almost a castle.

"This is your house!"  
"Yep. Mother will be happy to see you."

"Did you tell her?"

"Yes she was sort of angry that I didn't captured the cards but she is glad that you could come."

"That's good to hear. Syaoran"

"Can you speak Chinese? Sakura?"

"No but voice can help me."

Sakura released the cards and took voice out

"Voice can you help me? Speak Chinese?"

"Yes mistress."

Voice said as she gave Sakura the ability to speak Chinese.

"Sakura your Chinese name is Ying Fa."

"Fine Xiao Lang, right?"  
"Yes. How did you do that without the staff?"

"Well I have made it so I can use the cards without the staff. Duh."

Sakura said in Japanese.

"Hey don't forget to speak Chinese."

Sakura nodded.

Li mansion

Yelan, Xiao Lang's mother was waiting in the lobby when Xiao Lang arrived with Ying Fa.

"Hello mother this is Ying Fa the keeper of the clow cards."

Xiao Lang said bowing to his mother.

"Hello, my name is Sakura Kinomoto but you may call me Ying Fa."

"Hello Ying Fa, am I right by saying you posses the clow cards."

"Yes. I am the mistress of the sakura cards."

"What do you mean the sakura cards, Xiao Lang, you didn't tell me they weren't clow cards anymore."

"Oh mother I forgot to mention that, please forgive me."

Xiao Lang said bowing.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Yelan Li."

"That's okay Mrs. Li."

Sakura said.

"Call me Yelan."

Sakura nodded.

"Ying Fa can you show me the sakura cards?"

"Yes of course."

Sakura said as she opened her backpack and took out a book and took her key out and opened the book. Her cards floated out and surrounded Sakura.

"Ying Fa these are the sakura cards?"  
"Yes."

Sakura said as the cards floated around her then some old people came towards her.

"Oh my, these are the clow cards?"

An old man said.

"Yes elder, I have failed to bring them as my own."

Xiao Lang said. Looking down in shame.

"Sir, they are no longer the clow cards but sakura cards."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto but my Chinese name Ying Fa, I am the mistress of the cards."

Sakura said politely.

"Elder, since I could not capture the cards I brought back the mistress of the cards."

Xiao Lang said.

"Xiao Lang you did a good thing by bringing her here."

The same person said.

"Miss Ying Fa do you have any family?"

Another person said.

"No sir my parents died. And I don't have any relatives."

"Ying Fa we were wondering if you would like to become Xiao Lang's fiancé, you see that we've tried to keep the cards in the Li family, so we need the card mistress or master in the Li family."

Thanks to who might review! Kawaii Bell


	2. chapter two

Sakura and the new student

By Kawaii Bell

I hope you enjoyed the first part so enjoy part two. And the disclaimer is on the first part.

Recap:

"Ying Fa we were wondering if you would like to become Xiao Lang's fiancé, you see that we've tried to keep the cards in the Li family, so we need the card mistress or master in the Li family."

**Now on with the story**

The same elder said.

"Well…umm… alright."

Sakura said a little unsure.

"Well dear you'll be staying here in this house. You can stay in the room next to Xiao Lang."

The elder said.

"Yes sir."

Sakura said.

"Xiao Lang show her to her room."

"Yes sir. Come on Sakura."

Sakura nodded and followed Syaoran to his room. When they reached it Syaoran showed her his room then her room.

"Sakura this your room until we get married."

Syaoran said in Japanese.

"Sure, this room is beautiful."

The room was white and it had cherry blossom flowers on the wall. There was a big king sized bed and several dressers. Syaoran showed her where everything was. They sat down on the bed and they began to talk.

"Sakura why did you agree to be my fiancé?"

Syaoran asked.

"Umm… because…I… love… you."

Sakura said softly.

"You love me?"

"Yes. Syaoran. I do."

"I didn't know you loved me it was just a surprise to hear you say that to me."

He said.

"Sakura, I also… love you… you captured me since the first day we met."

Syaoran said leaning down to kiss Sakura. When their lips met it was like nothing ever they have felt.

At dinner that night Sakura was wearing a white kimono with her hair down with a cherry blossom clip. She was sitting down next to Xiao Lang, her fiancé, at a big table all the Li family was sitting down at the table.

"Tonight's feast is in honor of Xiao Lang and his new fiancé the card mistress Ying Fa."

Yelan said.

"You may begin to eat."

One elder said.

All the family began to eat and enjoy the feast.

After dinner Sakura and Syaoran went upstairs. Sakura and Syaoran shared a sweet kiss then Sakura went to her room and fell asleep.

Sakura woke up the next morning to an alarm clock. She got up and changed into a light blue dress and put her hair up in a pony tail then walked out in a pair of high heals. She walked down the stairs to meet Xiao Lang at the foot of the stairs. They walked into the dinning table together and sat down.

"Ying Fa you are going to attend the same school as Xiao Lang and today is your first day so don't be late."

Yelan said.

"Yes Yelan."

Sakura said. They ate breakfast then Sakura and Syaoran left for school. In the limo she used the language card she made last night. The language card was to give her knowledge of everything of a language and culture and also how to read and write that language.

"Sakura can you read and write Chinese?"

"Yep. I used the language card."

"What language card?"

"I made a special card yesterday. It helps me to read and write and gives knowledge of any language I want."

"Wow you can create cards?"

"Yes. You should know that I could do that."

They arrived at school and Syaoran got out and helped Sakura out. Everyone was looking at the pair who got out of the limo. Yelan had arranged everything for Sakura to be in all the same classes as Syaoran. They went to class and sat down all the girls looking at Syaoran and the boys at the new girl. Sakura just sat there looking at everyone. Who looked at her. The teacher walked in and began to speak.

"Class please welcome Sakura Kinomoto from Japan. Miss Kinomoto could you please come to the front of the class?"

Sakura got up and walked up to the front.

"Hello I hope that we could be friends. And please call me Ying Fa my Chinese name."  
"Hello."

The class said together. Sakura took her seat and began to take notes as the teacher began the lesson.

Lunchtime came and Sakura sat under a tree with Syaoran eating lunch. Both girls and boys were looking at the couple under the tree in envy.

6 years later Sakura and Syaoran had graduated high school and collage. Today was their wedding day. Sakura was getting into a big white dress. Her dress was tight above her waist then it flared out at the bottom. At the bottom was adorned with white cherry blossoms. Her breasts were full and perfect. The dress made them stand out. Around her neck was the star wand key. Her hair was up in braids a cherry blossom tiara was on her head with a veil that was 20 ft long. Sakura had light makeup on.

At the church

Sakura walked down the isle. She walked up to her fiancé at the altar.

"Sakura Kinomoto do you take Xiao Lang Li to be your husband?"  
"I do."

"Xiao Lang do you take Sakura Kinomoto to be your wife?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."  
The priest said. Xiao Lang and Sakura kissed then they walked down the isle together, happy.

When they got home a big party was being held for the newlyweds. Soon it became dark and the guests' left and Sakura and Xiao Lang went up to their new room. When they closed the door Xiao Lang took Sakura's lips in a sweet kiss. No one knew they loved each other. Sakura was the one to break the sweet kiss.

"Xiao Lang, let me change out of this dress, I'll be back in a minute."

"Umm… sure."

Sakura walked out of the room and went to hers through a door that connected both rooms. Sakura went to her bathroom and took out some pills and took them. They were birth control pills. She pulled out a nightgown it was see through and it was button down she took off her big wedding dress and put on the nightdress. She walked back in her robe through the same door. Syaoran was laying on the bed only in his boxers. When he saw her enter in her robe he stood up and walked over to her. He undid the belt that held the robe together; the robe fell down to the bottom. And her nightdress was revealed. The nightdress held onto every curb she had. He looked right trough the dress and saw her beautiful slim body and full breasts. She took a few steps and kissed the shocked Syaoran.

"Umm…."

He gently picked her up and took her to his bed and slowly undid the buttons that the nightdress had. Sakura with her feet she took off his boxers, mean while Syaoran was kissing her lips he slowly left the lips and went down to her neck and kissed it while leaving little caresses on her skin. She only moaned to the sweet pleasure that was being left behind. Syaoran kept going and slowly moving down kissing her body along the way. When he reached her beautiful breasts he looked up to his beautiful wife. He kissed her lips then kept going with his previous task. He made his way down to her hot womanhood he slowly slipped in a finger then another, after a while he took them out and slowly he entered her. He slipped his manhood all the way through as Sakura closed her eyes crying from the pain as her virginity was being broken. She let a tiny squeak of pain out. She looked at Syaoran's face and kissed his lips.

"Sakura are you okay?"

"Yes."

Sakura said lying; he let out a little groan out as he spilled himself deep inside her. He slowly pulled out of her and lay next to her. He smiled at her and kissed her face as she fell asleep from being so tired. Syaoran just looked at her then he looked down to his manhood and saw traces of blood. Then sleep claimed him as he fell asleep next to his Sakura.

The next morning Sakura woke up to a smiling face.

"Good morning dear."

Syaoran said kissing her forehead.

"Morning."

She said quietly. Sakura tried to get up but Syaoran held her back as he embraced her with his strong arms.

"Come on Syaoran let me go I have to get dressed."

"Do I have to?"  
"Umm… yes you do."

Sakura said trying to get out of his arms.

"I won't let you go with out a kiss."

He said.

"Fine."

Sakura said giving up and kissing him softly.

After the kiss Syaoran let go and Sakura got up and went to her room and changed. Afterwards they both walked down the stairs and went to the dinning room and ate breakfast.

After breakfast Yelan stopped Sakura and Xiao Lang on their way up the stairs.

"Xiao Lang here is your plane tickets to Paris, France. For your honey moon."

"Yes mother."

"Your honey moon will last for 3 months."

"Thank you mother."

"Ying Fa…"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if… you and my son will have an heir soon?"

"I don't know I'll get back on that."

Sakura said walking upstairs with Syaoran. They entered their room.

"So Syaoran what do you think?"

"About what?"  
"Having a baby."

"I think it is a great idea. But not at the moment, maybe in Paris."

Syaoran said softly.

"Pairs. Maybe we should have a baby in Paris."

Sakura said softly.

"That's a good idea. I'll talk to mother about that."

Syaoran said walking out the door and down stairs to his mother.

"Mother, Ying Fa was thinking about having a baby in Pairs."

"That's great dear you'll stay there for a year how about that?"

"That's great mother thanks."

Syaoran said going back upstairs to Sakura.

"Sakura we're staying for a year at the mansion in pairs."

Sakura nodded packing her clothes and Syaoran's too into suitcases.

"I can't wait to go to Paris."

Sakura said happily using her magic to pack the rest of the clothes. She shrunk the suitcases with little and put the suitcases in her purse.

"Ready to Syaoran?"

"Yes got all the clothes?"

"Yep in my purse."

"Well let's go then."

Syaoran said walking out the room and Sakura following him.

A few hours later they were in Pairs. A limo picked them up at the airport and drove them to the Li mansion. When they got to the mansion a French-speaking butler greeted them. Syaoran told him to get a room ready with a king sized bed. The butler returned.

"Your room is ready sir." The butler said to Syaoran.

"Thank you, this is Sakura Kinomoto and she is my wife."

"Hello Miss." He said in french.

"She doesn't speak french, yet. I'm going to teach her soon."

Syaoran said to the butler.

"Which room?"

"The master bedroom. Sir."

"Thank you."

Syaoran said taking Sakura to the master bedroom.

"You know french?"

"Yes I know a bunch of languages but Chinese and Japanese are my best speaking languages."

Syaoran opened the door to the bedroom.

"Welcome to our room."

Syaoran said to Sakura.

"The room is big."

"Yes this is my favorite room when I come to Paris. This is my room."

Sakura took out her suitcases and placed them on the bed and returned them to the size they were meant to be and she used the language charm on her. She used her magic once more and the clothes unpacked themselves.

"All done."

Sakura said to Syaoran. Sakura lay down on the bed and took a nap.

It had been a week since they got to Paris Sakura was enjoying all the food and sights. A Monday morning Sakura woke up to a smiling Syaoran.

"Ohayo gozaimasu (good morning) Sakura."

Syaoran said in Japanese.

"Morning."

She responded. Sakura got up and changed into a beautiful summer dress. (Paris is warm in my Fanfic anyways and I really don't know what kind of weather they have).

"Sakura what do you want to do today?"  
"I don't know, I already saw all the tourist attractions."

"I know where, my family owns a private garden."

"Well I want to see this garden."

"I have a better idea, how about we spend the night there? No one will bother us and plus it is a private garden only a Li can access the garden and I am the only Li here."

"Well lets get going!"

Sakura said happily. Grabbing her backpack purse with the cards.

"Let me change then we can leave."

"Hai (yes)"

There you go part two. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review so I can know your opinion. Thanks! Kawaii Bell.


	3. chapter three

Sakura and the new student

By Kawaii Bell

Here you have the third and final part. Have fun reading the final part and thanks to any one who reviewed.

Recap:

"Let me change then we can leave."

"Hai (yes)"

**Now on with the story.**

Syaoran got up and changed into a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, he also grabbed his cell and wallet.

"Lets go, Sakura."

Sakura linked arms with him and walked out of the room together.

"Master Li and lady Sakura."

The butler said bowing.

"Tom, we will be gone all day and night."

"Yes sir."

Tom the butler said.

Sakura and Syaoran walked out of the house and into a limo.

"The garden."

Syaoran told the driver. The driver only nodded and drove off. The limo stopped at a big gate. A 15ft tall wall surrounded the garden. Sakura and Syaoran got out.

"Come back at noon tomorrow."

"Yes sir as you wish."

The driver said driving off.

"Come on Sakura."

Syaoran said walking towards the gate. He dug out a key from his wallet. He opened the gate and walked in with Sakura.

"Welcome to the Li private garden."

"Wow, this is so big."

Sakura said looking around there were trees of different types and flowers of every kind. The wind was blowing softly and the petals of roses were flying.

"This is a beautiful garden."

"Yes and wait till night time today is supposed to be a full moon."

"Oh I can't wait till then. But where are we going to sleep?"

"Under this cherry blossom tree, and with magic of course."

Syaoran said smiling.

Night came and Syaoran was busy doing something while Sakura was gathering some flowers, on the other side of the garden because Syaoran asked her.

"Sakura,"

"Coming Syaoran."

Sakura said taking the flowers to Syaoran. When she got there, there were rose petals on the floor and cherry blossom petals floating down. Syaoran grabbed Sakura from the behind and wrapped his hands around Sakura's waist.

"Got ya."

Syaoran said teasing her. Sakura turned around and kissed Syaoran softly. She wrapped her hands around his neck. They slowly lay down on the petals. Syaoran undid Sakura's dress and exposed her body to him. She undid his shirt and jeans. He was slowly kissing Sakura making her moan to the sweet pleasure of his kisses on her body. He would kiss her body then her mouth then after a few he slowly entered her. While his member was inside her he was kissing her mouth and breasts. Sakura was moaning to all the pleasure.

"Syaoran… Syaoran…"

Sakura was tired by the time Syaoran finished. Sakura fell asleep in Syaoran's arms. She slept all night, till morning about 9.

"Syaoran wake up."

Sakura said softly. Syaoran stirred a little then he woke.

Sakura and Syaoran got back to their home at 1. Syaoran prepared a big lunch for them. Sakura enjoyed the lunch Syaoran made. When they finished they went upstairs to the bedroom and Sakura laid down on the bed.

It had been eight months and Sakura was found pregnant from the day in the garden. In a month more Yelan's wish would come true soon. The month went by fast and now Sakura was in labor and it was flooded outside and the service people were at their homes. Syaoran was alone with Sakura who was in pain since the baby was not coming out they decided it would be the best thing if they would let the baby come out on it's own. Sakura screamed out in pain as a big wave of pain hit her Syaoran was next to her holding her hand and whispering some soothing words to her. Sakura after three hours she was still in labor and the weather didn't change and Sakura now couldn't take it any more that she passed out and Syaoran was extremely worried about his unconscious wife in labor.

"Sakura please wake up for me and your unborn baby."

Syaoran whispered to her she slowly stirred as another wave of pain hit her soon a crying sound was heard as Sakura gave birth to a baby girl. Syaoran got a pair of scissors and cut the umbilical cord of the baby girl. He picked the baby girl up and took her to the bathroom as Sakura fell asleep immediately. Syaoran washed the baby girl clean and wrapped her in a pink towel that was near him. He took his daughter back to Sakura who was asleep. He sat next to her as he held his daughter in his arms. An hour later Sakura woke up when the little baby girl cried. Sakura sat up and took the baby girl in her arms.

"Syaoran she's so cute."

"Yes she is. What should we name her?"

"I don't know Syaoran I think we need to have a name that translates to both languages."

"I know but what?" Syaoran said to Sakura's question.

"How about Kiku?" Sakura said softly.

"Chu-Hua. Chrysanthemum. I like it."

Syaoran said looking at Sakura.

"I do too Syaoran."

Sakura said Syaoran bent down and kissed Sakura softly. Soon the rain stopped and the sun shone through the window. Sakura uncovered Kiku and waved her hand and a white dress appeared on her body. She stood up and she thought up the same outfit as her baby girl and it appeared immediately.

"Syaoran lets go out, I want to go out I don't care where."

"Okay how about we go out to lunch?"

"Yes please I'm starving."

Sakura said walking down the stairs with Kiku and Syaoran. She made her way to the car as she made a car seat appear and put Kiku in the car seat and she strapped her in then she got in so did Syaoran then he drove off to a restaurant.

Sakura ordered a lot of food and surprised most of the customers when she ate all the food.

"Sakura…"

Syaoran said looking at her. Then the waiter came over to the table.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Can I have some more of this and this and this."

"Yes miss."

The waiter left after taking Sakura's order. He came back with everything and took all the empty plates. Sakura ate all the food. Then the waiter came back with the bill Syaoran asked for. He paid the bill and they left.

"Sakura you were hungry."

"Yep. After all I didn't eat for three hours. And I was in labor. So how do you think I wouldn't be hungry?"

Syaoran nodded and drove them back to the house. Sakura picked Kiku up and held onto Syaoran's hand.

"Sakura we're going back to china in a month."

"Really?"

"Yep. But the thing is my mother doesn't know about Kiku."

"She doesn't?"  
"Nope. I want to surprise her."

"Well let's surprise her."

Sakura said looking at her beautiful daughter who had her emerald eyes and little brown hair. Kiku looked at her and giggled.

A month later

Syaoran and Sakura just arrived at the airport in Hong Kong. Syaoran called a taxi. They arrived at the mansion. Syaoran got out of the taxi with the bags first and walked up and the butler opened the door and took the bags then Sakura paid the taxi as she made her way up with Kiku who is a month old. Everyone was in the lobby. Sakura made her great entrance with her baby.

"Oh my."

Yelan said as she went up to her.

"Ying Fa who is she?"

"My daughter Kiku."

"Kiku? What's her Chinese name?"

"Chu-Hua."

Sakura said as Yelan took the baby girl in her arms.

"Ying Fa she's so beautiful she has your eyes and Xiao Lang, your hair."

Yelan said playing with the little girl dressed in a pink dress.

"Xiao Lang… when was she born?"

"November 12."

Syaoran said.

"Awww so cute." The four Li sisters said as the looked at the baby girl.

"Why didn't you mention that Ying Fa had a daughter?" Yelan said.

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone." Syaoran said as he walked over to Sakura. Sakura leaned on him looking at her daughter smile.

"Ooohhh, is there something going on between you two that you haven't told us about?" Feimei said looking at them.

"I get it Chu-Hua was a love child huh." Shiefa said.

"Um yes." Sakura said blushing.

"See. She does love little brother." Fuutie said.

"So little brother do you love Ying Fa?" Fanren said.

"Yes and stop bothering us." Syaoran said getting angry at the fact that they were bugging.

This made them stop immediately.

"Don't be so hard on your sisters." Sakura said.

"Okay." Syaoran said giving up he couldn't resist Sakura.

"Ooh your weakness is Sakura." Fuutie said smiling.

"Fuutie stop it don't tease your brother." Yelan said.

"By the way Fuutie that is my job, to tease Syaoran." Sakura said grabbing his arm.

"Now lets go upstairs I'm tired." Sakura said pulling Syaoran with her.

"When your finished playing with Chu-Hua drop her off in our room." Sakura said going upstairs.

They went to their room and Sakura fell asleep. While Syaoran looked at her. Yelan went to their room and dropped off Chu-Hua with Syaoran she was asleep.

"They look so much alike Xiao Lang."

"Yes. They do." Syaoran said smiling as he held on to his daughter Chu-Hua. He smiled and Yelan saw this then left him alone. Chu-Hua cried and woke Sakura up she took her daughter in her arms and fed her then held her while Syaoran hugged Sakura from the back. They were both smiling as they watched Chu-Hua sleep.

The End

Thanks to all who reviewed! Bye to all and check out my other stories!

Kawaii Bell.


End file.
